The Girl
“The Girl”, whose true birth-name is Nancy and is most commonly known as Buddy, is the rumored last existing women in the world. She has a main character role in the source-inspired game, LISA: THE PAINFUL Appearance Buddy is a Caucasian girl who is cursing her late years of middle childhood. Buddy has an oval face, small hooded eyes and a long-layered haircut. She wears a roughly hand-made rose poncho. History LISA: THE PAINFUL Buddy is found as a baby by Brad Armstrong, who adopts her and dedicates to take care of her the following years alongside his friends Rick, Sticky and Cheeks. This would cause stress in Brad as Buddy is a wild curious person and often wishes to exit the house without saying. After years of hiding her from the world, certain incident would cause her find. Sticky, as a last resource, decides to hand over her to Rando and is supported by Rick, Cheeks would die in the incident for unknow reasons. The path for reaching Rando wouldn’t be easy at all, walking in a way of ferocious men, the group entered in a constant struggle that ended with Rick being left behind. Sticky, having became a Rando soldier, decides to maintain Buddy in a Rando Blockade, while he waits for Rando’s soldiers to support them. There Brad founds her, Buddy declines to his adoptive father order of returning and hiding with him, after being convinced by Sticky of her importance to the World. In an ambiguous and dark scene, Brad mind gets the worst thoughts and obligates Buddy to leave with him, by force. Shortly after they are ambushed by the Joy Boys. Buddy is used to humiliate Brad by the Joy Boys leader Buzzo, who uses her as a hostage if Brad refuses to take a Joy pills. Brad faints due an overdose, and Sticky and other Rando men appear immediately to protect Buddy, which resulted in pyrrhic victory for Buzzo, who kept Buddy as a hostage. Later on, Buzzo once again threats Brad, giving him two options: He can save his party from being murdered or Buddy loses one nipple. After the decision is made and Buzzo leaves with Buddy, she enraged will escape from his hands, taking Joy from him and later stealing a boat from one member from the Hernandez family, finally continuing her road to Rando Land. During the travel, the boat crashed with a rock and Buddy managed to reach a Deserted Island by swimming. There a fat alcoholic old man called Marty, who despite his rough appearance take care of her a short period of time. When Brad arrived at the Island, he found both of them there and it resulted that Marty was his abusive father. Brad decides to beat him up until killing him, Buddy will try to protect Marty with her being by Brad himself until she faints. When Buddy awakes meets an horrific scene of Marty being reduced to flesh and a fainted Brad, horrorized she exits from the cave, luckily for her Brad’s boat is there so she sets sail for Rando Land. In Rando Land Buddy is assaulted by a corpulent tall man welding claws whom scratches her face. Brad would arrive just in time to protect Buddy. After Buddy is free from the hands of the clawed man, she expresses to Brad how much she hates him and runs away. Buddy will reach Rando and his soldiers at the same pace as his Father, running away from him once more. Rando would speak loudly for the first time just to counsel she. Unfortunately for her Rando and his army wouldn’t stand a chance against Brad, so she runs to cry aloud at the Land confines. When Brad finally is with her, Buddy expresses how damaging has been he to her, Brad begins to cry and asks Buddy to hold him before dying. At the game's ending a mutated Brad gets closer to Buddy who was sleeping in a Rando Cell. Story Poster Hangers After the words of a remaining existing girl are spreaded some people like Derek Smith would begin to hang over posters with her depiction around Olathe Wastelands. These posters will cause a certain impact in the inhabitants of various part of the state. Posters Impact in Downtown Olathe The common reaction in Downtown Olathe for the posters is one of a controversial disbelief: *The Marauders advise to not look at them. *An infinitized Tibby Dobbs will became disturbed by the posters, tearing them and asking The Kent to finish with them by beating him. *The Central Powers even organize an important meeting to discuss the sudden apparition of them, vandalizing The Game monuments and making some of their and Downtown people leave. John Johnson considers the event as an unpleasant big lie to the population. Locations The Girl posters can be found in the following locations: *Scarlet Valley *House Crimson *Red Road *Vermillion Village *Cherry Village Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Characters Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Mention only characters